vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sakahagi
Link Removal If you are going to remove links to useful things (like translations), make sure you have a replacement link to put instead. This means actually using a search engine or the wayback machine to find valid websites so other users can get the needed content. Don't just delete them... that's not useful to anyone. I reverted your change on the horror page because of this. Feel free to re-add the content and fix the links. Just don't delete them like that again. Thanks! -- Kitsuneae (talk) 22:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Editing 101 You probably forgot to save. The visual editor can make it look published when it's not. Hit the publish button on far right to make sure it actually shows up on the site. If that fails, try editing another page to be sure it's not just that page. If that also fails, talk to an admin. By the way, don't forget to sign your posts. Four of these ~ goes at the end of your talk page posts. -- Kitsuneae (talk) 05:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:E0.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dejiko (Talk) 00:42, July 6, 2012 Your issue I'm not quite sure what you mean. Could you screencap it? Even if you have to link the screencaps offsite, I'd like to help you. Unfortunately, I can't quite visualize your problem in my head, even with your description. Just to be clear though, if you're running noscript or something like that, have you chosen to allow wikia in? Also, cookies as well. I remember having trouble with noscript a while back regarding wikia, but allowing it along with various cookies (even if they seem insignificant) helped rectify my issues. I don't know if you're in the same boat or not, but either way, it'd help me solve your problem if I could see it more clearly. Not just for you, but if anyone else has this happen, it'll be a big help from you as well (assuming we can fix it). Also, if you can, could you also add text pointing out your issues on the cap like say a red description with a drawn out arrow pointing to something happening. Sorry about all this, and thanks for bringing it up. --Dejiko (talk) 05:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply of your issue That's pretty strange. I still don't entirely get it, but I will say one thing, I don't ever get those windows and things like that. Let me ask you this. You're using the visual editing format instead of the text-edit format right? Try changing your Preferences (where it says "my preferences" (well, yeah)) from "New Wikia Look" to "Monobook". Hopefully, you should get something that looks like (click it to get the full view) instead of that pop-up window. That might hopefully fix at least one of your problems. I remember the previous visual UI (before NWL) gave me troubles from time to time, even when I seemingly did nothing wrong. Even if you prefer the visual UI, IIRC, there should hopefully still be a way to go to text mode and back, thus allowing you to fine tune your editing. I hope this is at least a stepping stone to solving your issues. Sorry I couldn't fix your problem. But I hope I helped a little. I'm not too good with pure site-based issues. Kotep and Mozai tend to be better with that. --Dejiko (talk) 13:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC)